


Small mistakes, Big consequences

by snowbaby921



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Age Difference, Anal Sex, Cheating, M/M, Male Slash, Mental Abuse, Mpreg, Physical Abuse, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowbaby921/pseuds/snowbaby921
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is at the Weasley’s waiting for the wedding of Bill and Fluer to take place. There are so many people in the house and not enough sleeping space.  Harry has to room with one of the older boys and share their bed.  Things happened that night that effect Harry’s decisions after the war is over.  Can he keep that night secret and the after effect as well?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related, just playing around with the characters with my own ideas thrown in.**

**Chapter 1:**

Harry had never been so bored in his life. The place is way too small for this many people and one would think with so many bodies around there would be something for a seventeen year old boy to do. Well there wasn’t. His best friends were off somewhere alone, hopefully, finally getting together. Harry shook his head at the thought of them dancing around each other’s feelings for the last couple of years.

He looked up to see more people walking into the Weasley household. He couldn’t believe how many people actually showed up to Bill and Fluer’s wedding.  He didn’t think this many would end up showing up with knowing Voldemort was out there ready to start a fight anywhere he could.

“Oh Harry there you are Dear.” Was heard just to his right, making him look over and see Molly walking towards him.

“Yes Mrs. Weasley?” He asked with a smile upon his face. He loved the woman like she was his own mother, having never known his own growing up, he was happy to have her in his life.

“We have a bit of a problem Harry. There aren’t enough places for people to sleep and some have to double up on the beds.  I have put some of Ron’s cousins in his room with him so there is no room in there for you I’m afraid.” She finished saying with a frown.

“Oh, I could always sleep on the couch.” He offered.

“The whole living room is filled with other guests I’m sorry to say. Percy has his girlfriend in his bed and there is really only one other place for you to sleep.” She stated.

“Alright, I’ll take whatever I can get, even the floor if need be.” He said getting a tisk and a head shake from the woman.

“No you are not going to sleep on the floor Harry. Charlie has space on his bed and he has already agreed to share it with you.” Harry felt his face flush and prayed she didn’t notice.

“I can do that, if he doesn’t mind.” He couldn’t believe this. The only brother of Ron’s that Harry didn’t want to share a bed with was the one he was going to be stuck with.

Harry had come out last year after trying to date Ginny and figuring out that it just wasn’t going to work out; she didn’t have the right body parts that made him want her. She was fine with the realization he came too and agreed it was worth a shot but they were better off friends. He then met Charlie when he came home for a visit from Romania and Harry instantly was drawn to the older man. 

“That’s great. I was hoping you wouldn’t have a problem with that Dear. Now off you go, I think Ron was looking for you not to long ago.” Then she took off into the crowd of people telling everyone where they should go to get ready for bed.

Harry spotted Ron and Hermione talking with his brothers Charlie and Percy in the corner. Percy looked like he was about to explode at any moment and Harry knew Ron was saying something to rattle the older man up.

“Hey you guys, ready to go settle in for the night. Better get our rest in before tomorrow’s big event.” Harry stated hoping to stop whatever Ron was about to say.

“Oh alright. I guess I’ll go suffer with the younger brats in my room. Night everyone.” Ron said as he walked up the stairs towards his room.  Harry watched as Hermione nodded and followed the other boy and Percy quickly followed suit.

“I don’t know where your room is Charlie.” Harry said as he stood in front of the older man.

“Oh right mom said something about us sharing tonight. This way Harry.” Charlie said with a smile and led the way to his room. Harry couldn’t help but watch Charlie’s arse on the way.

Upon entering the room Harry was surprised that it was so empty. He at least thought that Molly would’ve kept something of the man’s things there, like she did with the others when they moved out. The only thing in the room was a chest full of clothes and a bed.  Harry shrugged his shoulders and sat on the bed, waiting for Charlie to say something.

“The bathroom is right there if you wish to change Harry, unless you sleep in your clothes that is.”  Charlie stated with a smile.

“Oh right, I should go get my things from Ron’s room then.” Harry went to stand but Charlie stated to speak again.

“Mum had your things sent up and placed in the bathroom, just waiting for you now.” Charlie laughed.

“Right, I’ll be right back.” Harry went into the bathroom and quickly locked the door once it was shut. He took a couple deep calming breaths and proceeded to get changed into his night pants. He left his shirt off because it was always uncomfortable to have the fabric bunch up on you as you were lying down.

When he came out of the room he stopped short at seeing Charlie’s back towards him, naked. There was a tattoo of a moving Dragon on his lower back, but it quickly made its way to Charlie’s shoulder and perched there staring at him.  Charlie’s pants were having low on his hips and you could see the two tiny dimples on his lower back, which made Harry instantly weak in the knees.

He quickly took a seat on the bed, so he wouldn’t fall down. Charlie turned around and Harry just had to admire his tanned, toned chest and muscular stomach. Harry felt like a kid looking in the window of a candy shop, staring and unable to touch. Tonight was going to be torture for Harry and he didn’t like that idea one bit, but it seemed his cock liked it, as it was slowly coming alive just from the sight of the older man, now moving closer to him.

“Everything alright Harry?” Charlie said, snapping him from his thought.

“Oh Yeah everything is fine. Which side do you want me to sleep on?” Mentally wishing for the outside of the bed.

“I like the outside, you wouldn’t want me to knock you off the bed now would you?” Charlie laughed and Harry felt like he was being trapped.

“Alright.” Harry said as he moved to the inside of the bed, fluffing up the pillow and lying down, facing the wall. He heard Charlie laugh one last time before he climbed in the bed next to Harry and pulled the covers over the both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Rated M for graphic sexual content, if don’t like sex between two guys do not read.**

**Chapter 2:**

Harry couldn’t bring himself to fall asleep and he continued to toss and turn upon the bed. When he was about to move back towards the wall he felt a hand land firmly on his waist, keeping him in place. When he realized it was Charlie’s hand there he stiffened up and stopped moving. He felt the hand loosen and the fingers began to need into his naked flesh. His breathing became erratic and his cock started to respond.

He moved one of his hands down to adjust himself and he felt the hand on his waist move towards his stomach, gently scrapping the nails along his skin. He shivered from the touch and held back a moan that wanted to escape his mouth. He thought Charlie was asleep and had no idea what he was doing in the moment. Then the hand move north along his stomach and rested on one of his nipples. It moved around and pinched him, making the nipple hard from the torture. This was when Harry realized Charlie was awake and quickly turned to face the older man.

“What….what are you doing Charlie?” Harry asked

“I saw the way you were looking at me before Harry, it’s not hard to notice.  I know you came out last year, poor Ginny was so upset.” Charlie moved his body closer, bringing it flush against Harry’s front and maneuvering a knee in between Harry’s legs.

“Ah.” Harry gasped out as the knee started rubbing against his cock. “Stop this isn’t right with a house of people.” Harry snapped trying to move away only to be pinned underneath Charlie’s body.

“My room is covered in silencing charms Harry, no one is going to hear.” Charlie brought his face down to Harry’s neck and started nipping and kissing along his collar bone and up to his lips. Harry responded in kind and opened his mouth for the other man to explore.  He couldn’t help the moan that came out of his mouth as Charlie swiftly removed his pants and grabbed ahold of his cock.

He arched up into the hand that was now slowly pumping him to firmness and went to remove Charlie’s own pants for him as well. Charlie laughed into Harry’s mouth before pulling away slightly.

“Eager now aren’t we?” Charlie asked.  Harry could only nod in response.

“Have you ever done this before Harry, had sex with anyone?” Charlie asked into his ear sending chills down his spine.

“No…never.” Harry replied.

“Good. I will make this feel so good for you Harry. I have been dreaming about this since the first time I met you.” Charlie stated and didn’t give Harry time to respond other than a loud moan as he was engulfed into Charlie’s mouth.

The man damn well knew what he was doing as he bobbed up and down, swirling his tongue around Harry’s tip and reaching around to place one finger within Harry’s opening. Harry squeezed his eyes shut and held his breath as he felt that finger probe into him. He started to relax only to arch off the bed as that finger hit the bundle of nerves within him.

Charlie moaned around his cock sending Harry’s body into a frenzy, taking his mind off when Charlie added a couple more fingers into him and began to scissor him open. Moments later Charlie removed  himself from Harry’s cock and loomed over him.

“Are you ready Harry, this is your last chance to back out.” Charlie stated and Harry moved his hands to Charlie’s arse, bringing him closer and knocking their hardened cocks together. Charlie got the idea and lifted one of Harry’s legs upon his shoulder, lining himself up with Harry’s hole. He slowly began to push the head in and Harry clamped his eyes shut.

“Breath Harry, relax. It will be easier if you just relax.” Charlie said soothingly making Harry take a couple of deep breaths before his body finally did relax, loosening his muscles for Charlie to push all the way into him.  Charlie hit those nerves again and Harry could help but scrape his nails down Charlie’s back and squeeze the globes of his arse, pulling him in further.

“Like that do you Harry, you’re so expressive with everything. I love it.” Charlie started to pump in and out of him, making him scream out in pleasure from it.   Charlie knew Harry wouldn’t be able to last long, with it being his first time so he moved within Harry rapidly. 

“Oh god. So good. Charlie I think.” Harry was gasping for breath as he held on for dear life.

“I’m there to. Cum for me Harry, I want to see you come undone.” No sooner Charlie spoke the words Harry sprayed him own stomach with his seed and clamped his muscles around Charlie’s cock.  Charlie had to hold himself steady as he came undone for fear of landing on Harry. He quickly moved to the side and pulled Harry onto his chest when he was done, rubbing a hand up and down Harry’s back.

Harry closed his eyes for a moment, taking in the feel and scent of the older man now holding him. He couldn’t believe he just has sex with Charlie, lost his virginity to Charlie. His eyes slowly closed and anything Charlie was saying at that moment was not heard, Harry quickly fell asleep.

“Harry……..Harry wake up.” He heard making him opened his eyes and see Charlie standing up and pulling a shirt over his head. “You need to get up and dressed, Mum will be looking for everyone to eat. I’m going to the bathroom be right back so we can talk, alright?” Charlie stated as Harry sat up in bed, pain radiating down his back and from his arse.

He finally remembered what had happened last night and scrambled to get dressed. He didn’t want to be, couldn’t be in the room when Charlie came back into the room.  Charlie wanted to talk and Harry knew it was to tell him to keep quiet about last night, he didn’t think he could handle hearing that come from the other man. He already knew it was a mistake, that Charlie wouldn’t want anyone to know what they had done; he didn’t need to hear the actual words.

Harry fled the room as soon as he was dressed and went in search of Ron. He wanted this damn wedding to be over with so he could get the hell back to school. He couldn’t face Charlie and know the other man regretted what they did. Harry didn’t regret it one bit, it was the best night of his life and he didn’t want to just forget about it.  He wanted more with Charlie but knew that the older man would never want anything more with a kid like him.

Once he found Ron they went to eat and prepare for the big day. Molly had him where a suit and he hated it; it made him feel all stuffed up and uncomfortable. The pants were too tight and the pain in his arse was still there.  He finally took a seat at the front of the room and waited for the wedding to start, it didn’t get a chance to get to far into it.  The bride and groom were standing in the front, ready to take their vows when the Death Eaters began to attack. 

Right before he felt the pull of a port key active for Hermione, Ron and himself he thought he saw Charlie coming towards him, calling his name; but he knew it was only his imagination, or so he thought. 

 


	3. chapter 3

Harry landed on the ground, blood coming from his mouth and ringing in his ears. He was in the center of the final battle with Voldemort dead in front of him. The magic that he had to use drained him and he could barely move from the spot he landed.  For the last month he was on the run with Ron and Hermione. The whole time he was out there his stomach hurt and he was sick on a normal basis and Hermione couldn’t figure out what was wrong with him. As he kneeled on the ground his stomach revolted on him and he continued to throw up blood and other things.

“Harry….Harry are you alright?” He heard come from his left and tipped his head to see who it was. He felt a smile come upon his face as he saw Ron and Hermione running up to him, alive and well.

“I’m fine, just my stomach again.” He stated as he looked up at his friends.

“I think you need to go to the hospital wing. All the dead and injured are gathered up in the Great Hall but you don’t need that right now.” Hermione stated.

“I have to go to my family right now, I’ll see you later.” Ron said with a hint of sadness in his eyes.

“What’s wrong, who died?” Harry asked still out of the loop.

“Fred didn’t make it.” Hermione said sadly.

“Oh Merlin.” Harry leaned over and threw up again, holding his stomach as a wave of pain shot up him.

“Let’s go Harry.” Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist and helped him navigate through the school.

“Oh my set him over on that table. I was just heading to the Great Hall but I will deal with you first Harry.” Madam Pomfrey stated as Hermione laid him on the bed. “Now you go with your friends Hermione, I’ll send him to you when he is done here.” She smiled as Hermione said her goodbye’s and left the hospital wing.

“Now what is wrong Harry? Did you get hit with anything when you were battling that monster?” she asked and Harry shook his head no.

“My stomach has been giving me problems for the past month. Hermione tried to figure out what was wrong but she found nothing.” Harry stated.

“She may be good with the medical stuff Harry but she doesn’t know everything, now lift that shirt and I’ll check you over.” Harry did as she said and watched as she waved her wand along his abdomen. Her face changed suddenly and Harry couldn’t help but ask what was wrong.

“Oh dear. Were you sexually active before you ran off on your little adventures Harry?” His face went white as he nodded yes, thinking back to when he lost his virginity to Charlie.

“Well first I want to say what I am about to tell you is normal, especially with a very strong wizard such as yourself. You’re pregnant Mr. Potter.” Harry didn’t know what to say, he knew he had to have turned white and his breathing became harder.

“I….Oh merlin what am I going to do?” He asked looking off into space.

“I suggest telling the other father for starters.” Harry whipped his head around to look at her like she was insane.

“No. You can’t tell anyone about this please. I can’t tell him, I just can’t.” Harry knew Charlie was planning on going back to the Dragon Reserve and with his brother just dying he didn’t want to put this mess onto his shoulders as well.

“I will do as you ask, but you can’t do this alone Harry.” She stated resting a hand on his shoulder.

“I won’t. I’ll have you. I’m going to leave for a while but don’t tell anyone where I went, please.” Harry said.

“I won’t as long as you let me take care of you. This will be hard enough on your own but I also found out something else while I was checking you Harry.”

“What’s that? Can’t be worse than having a baby.” He stated.

“Well you’re having two Harry.”

“What? Twins? Just my luck.” Harry lay back down on the bed trying to calm down. He wasn’t sure what the hell he was going to do other than leaving.

“Harry your friends will be starting to wonder where you are.”

“I know. I’m going to head to the common room and grab my stuff before I leave. Please don’t tell them anything. I will contact you once I am in my place.” Harry stated as he started to stand up.

Harry made his way and grabbed all of his belonging before he made his way just outside of the Great Hall. He wanted to take a quick look at his friends before he left; he was going to miss them.  When he stood at the entrance he watched as the Weasley’s and Hermione cried over Fred’s body. He saw Charlie standing off to the side looking around with a worried expression upon his face. Suddenly they locked eyes and Charlie started to walk towards him, before the older man could make it even half way across the Hall Harry left.

He practically ran to the main gates of the school and appereated the moment he was beyond the wards. He knew he was being a coward but he didn’t want to hear Charlie rejected him when he told him about the babies. He figured all Charlie wanted was that one night and nothing more, which broke Harry’s heart just thinking about it.

He would raise these children on his own and they would know they were loved. No matter what happened in the future he would always have these children that were within him right now.  He found himself at one of his parent’s homes in the states. He had found out about this place just last year when he found his parent’s wills.

He was thankful he never told anyone about this place, and knew he wouldn’t have to worry about his friends ever finding him here. His parents told him it was their secret getaway and they had only used it once before they died. They wanted it to be a place where Harry would be able to come growing up and remember as his time alone with them. He wished he had gotten that chance when he was a child to get to know them, he knew he wouldn’t ever do anything to ever be taken away from his own children.

He waited until the next day to get ahold of Madam Pomfrey, knowing she was going to be busy with everyone at the school. When he finally got her to respond to his floo call she looked a little worn for wear.

“Harry, thank Merlin you’re safe, I have been worrying about you all night.” She stated as he smiled at her.

“I’m fine. I wanted to wait and give you time with the others that needed you. Now you have my floo information so you can get me anytime you wish. It will only open for your voice no one else’s.” He stated.

“Alright Harry. I’ll come by once a week until the end. Please take care of yourself and I will see you next week.” She smiled and closed the Floo.

He was thankful he had her by his side. He wasn’t sure how he was going to do this. He was still in a magical community only for the fact that he was a pregnant male. He didn’t think the Muggles would know what to do if they saw him walking down the street. He looked around his new home before making his way up to his room and laying down. Resting his hand on his stomach he couldn’t help but smile. He had two growing babies within him and he felt the joy spread.

“It’s just the two of you and me. I love you two already and can’t wait to meet you.” He said before sleep over took him once more, his body still wasn’t over the final battle and the shock of finding out he was with children.


End file.
